Join the Fandom!
by long-live-HP-PJ-HG
Summary: Percy and Annabeth decide it's time for the other to join their respective fandoms...T for TWO swear words. Dedicated to JasonGraceless!


**A/N THIS DRABBLE IS DEDICATED TO JASONGRACELESS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, he's Annabeth's :)**

"I refuse." Percy crossed his arms.

"Come on, give it a try." Annabeth wasn't in the business of using puppy-dog eyes to achieve her ends, but Percy wasn't the only one who could pull off the baby-animal look.

She could see him weakening. He uncrossed his arms, his eyes softened, and he lost some of that stubborn air he had been going about with for quite a while now.

"Fine," he finally relented.

She smiled, allowing some evil to creep into her expression. Seeing her face, Percy's eyes widened. "That was a mistake, wasn't it?"

Her Voldemort-esque grin widened. "Yes, yes it was."

****PERCABETH SHALL DOMINATE!****

A few hours later, Percy was leaning forward, on the edge of his se- well, technically leaning forward from the sofa, but his popcorn had fallen and he wasn't picking it up, which was definitely a big uh-oh.

_"He didn't do anything!"_

_"I won't tell you again, boy. Shoot him!"_

The screen went black.

"What?!" Percy's voice was an octave higher than usual. "They can't end it there!"

Annabeth, watching him, smirked. "They just did."

"Bu- but-" he sputtered. "He- it's- that shouldn't be allowed!"

"Awwww, has wittle Percy been a victim of the big, bad cliffie?" she asked in a mock baby voice.

He glared at her. "This all your fault."

"But you still love me."

"Yeah, I do," Percy admitted.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. She had expected a snarky comeback.

"Well, since you love me so much, you'll watch the next one," she retorted, trying to regain her composure.

The tender look he had on his face dropped. "Yeah, we _have_ to watch the next one!" he exclaimed. Snatching the remote out of her hand, he pressed play.

****PERCABETH SHALL DOMINATE!****

_His hand shaking, he reached inside the dead man's pocket and pulled out two vials of clear liquid. Pocketing them, he rose._

The screen went black.

"NOOOOO!" Percy was in full freak-out mode now. "WHY DID HE TAKE THE DILAUDID?"

Annabeth was recording this to send to Rachel. "You were saying?" she said calmly.

Percy, seeing the phone in her hand, grabbed for it, but missed.

"Too late!" she chirped as she clicked 'Send.'

He groaned. "You just ruined my life, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I _did_."

"Well, you had already."

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"YOU JUST MADE ME WATCH THE END OF REVELATIONS!" Percy was back in panic mode. "Reid just pocketed _drugs_ from his tormentor! And you ask me what do I mean!"

Annabeth had another smirk on her face. "As I recall, you were rather kicking-and-screaming about the whole thing. How did you suddenly get all attached to the characters?"

Percy's look turned from panicked to evil in a matter of seconds. He had just thought of the best payback ever.

"Hey, Annabeth." She looked up. "Since _you_ forced your guilty pleasure onto _me_, how about I return the favor?"

****PERCABETH SHALL DOMINATE!****

"_I'm still here, bitches."_

_"And I know everything. -A."_

The screen went black, once again.

"What?!" Now Annabeth was having a panic attack. "It can't end like that! I thought Alison was dead!"

"Well, well, well." Percy was reclining on the sofa, looking rather pleased with himself. "_Now_ who's life is ruined?"

"Still you." She smirked.

"That's unfair!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Yes it is."

"No it i- agh!"

Annabeth was grinning again. "I win."

"Fine. But admit it," he turned to face her. "You're as hooked on Pretty Little Liars as I am on Criminal Minds now, aren't you?"

**A/N So, not that fluffy. Probably a teense OOC. Bordering on crackfic. Urgh, my Percabeth is a bit rusty :/ But come on, Meg. You can't expect me NOT to include our fandoms, can you? (mwahahahahahaaha devil face)**

**For each review, a punch to BOTH Strauss and Octavian's faces! If you don't review, A and Doyle are gonna put you through shitloads of mental torture!**


End file.
